Pretty Girl
by Naley2006
Summary: Brooke left a year ago, now she's back and has a secret that she had kept from Lucas. After this is all over will she still be his Pretty Girl?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Oneshot, my first Brucas oneshot. I've had it written up for a lobg time and all I had to do was type it so here it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Luke, I'm gonna go pick up Destiny,"Haley said walking into Lucas' room. Destiny was Lucas' little sister,"do you wanna come with?" When Lucas didn't answer, she knew why.

Exactly one year ago the girl Lucas loved, the one that he gave everything up for left. Brooke Davis just left, slipped awau in the middle of the night, with no good-byes, no warnings, up and gone. Haley was furious at Brooke for breaking Lucas' heart like that. She was a little surprised when he shook his head yes.

The drive to Karen's Cafe' was quiet. Haley didn't want to upset Lucas by talking about it. After parking, Haley got out with Lucas following her. They walked up to the door. Lucas was first to walk in and Haley was about to say something when he suddenly stopped, until she looked ahead and saw what he was looking at.

Brooke Davis, the same Brooke Davis that left him a year ago. Haley looked over and saw a six month old Destiny, beside her sat another baby about the same age, maybe younger, she didn't reconize him. But his brown hair and blue eyes looked familiar. Too familiar. She didn't know what to think, so she just looked at Lucas hoping he was gonna be okay.

Lucas couldn't believe this, so he just rushed out the door of the Cafe', forgetting Haley was the one that had drove hear. Brooke picked up her baby and went after him. "Lucas wait,"screamed Brooke. "Why so you can just break my heart again?"Lucas spat at her. "Lucas, just please wait up, I can explain why I left,"Brooke pleaded, starting to cry. Seeing his mommy cry, the little baby started to cry. Lucas stopped in his tracks.

"So Brooke, what was this oh-so-good reason you just had to up and leave?"questioned Lucas. Brooke looked down at the little six month old baby boy in her arms. Lucas was stunned by her answer. "So he's your's?"Lucas asked, Brooke nodded,"he's mine?" Brooke nodded again. "He's everything to me, Luke,"she told him,"I just wanted him to get to know his father. "What's his name?"Lucas asked curiously.

"Brian Lucas Scott,"Brooke said,"you wanna hold him?" "I don't know, god, Brooke, why?"Lucas asked before he walked off, away from Brook. He couldn't believe he had a kid. He knew he would get some tests to make sure that it was his, but for now he went to the one place he knew he could get rid of this stuff. Someone he could trust, the one person he could talk to. So he headed to Peyton's house.

Lucas knocked on the door frame of Peyton's bedroom. "Hey Luke,"Peyton greeted carefully realising what day it was. Lucas sat on the edge of her bed, she sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"Peyton asked. "I have a kid, that's what,"Lucas burst out. Peyton looked shocked ,"yea Brooke came company, a beautiful baby boy, he has my eyes I can tell, but a year!" "Luke, maybe you should talk to her,"Peyton told him and added when Lucas glared at her,"for the sake of the baby." Lucas nodded as she shooed him out the door.

Lucas walked into the Cafe' his mother owned and didn't see Brooke there. He went behind the counter to find his mom. "Hey Lucas,"Karen greeted,"what's wrong?" "Um did Brooke say where she was going?"Lucas asked her. He didn't exactly tell his mom about the baby. "Yea she said she was staying with Bevin,"Karen told her son.

After that Lucas made his way to Bevin's house. He knocked on the door and Bevin answered. "Hey Bevin is Brooke here?"Lucas asked quietly. Bevin let Lucas in then told Brooke,"I'm gonna go to Skillz's, you have a visiter, see ya." And then she was gone. That left Lucas standing there in the doorway watching Brooke rock the baby boy to sleep. She hadn't noticed him yet.

Lucas looked at how happy she was, forgetting everything she did to him, he smiled too. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing there. "Sorry I - I - I didn't here you come in,"she stammered while she got up cradling Brian in her arms, and walked over to Lucas trying not to wake the sleeping baby. "Bevin let me in,"Lucas told her,"he's beautiful." "But you still wanna get tests done,"Brooke said. "Yea but until then I will take full responsibility for fathering Brian,"Lucas told her.

"Do you wanna hold him?"Brooke asked him. She held out a sleeping Brian and Lucas took him, cradling him carefully. After Lucas gave him back to Brooke she said,"I have to take him upstairs for his nap."

Brooke started up the stairs with Lucas at her heals. He folowed her into a room that was farely big. On one side of the room it had a canopy bed and some other stuff Lucas could tell was Brooke's and on the other side it had a beautiful crib with a silver canopy, blue satin sheets and a golden teddy bear that said 'Mommy's Angel'.

They just stood there looking at the sleeping baby when she felt Lucas' arm around her. He pulled her into a hug and she laid her head on his chest now slightly crying. "Hey Pretty Girl what's wrong?"Lucas asked as he noticed she was crying. Brooke looked up at Lucas the moment he called her Pretty Girl. She realised then that everything would be different from now on, but at the end of each day, Brooke would still be in his arms as his Pretty Girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review if you liked it and review of you didn't. But if you read this please review. If you really want maybe you could persuade me into making this into longer then a oneshot. See ya!


	2. Authors Note Please Read

Hey guys!!! I know it's been awhile, I had been wanting to put this thank you note in for a long time! But anyways thank you all for reviewing, it really meant much to me for such a short story!!

Alot of you commented on my name, how suprised you were that I wrote Brucas stories too. Really Leyton is my favorite couple, but I love to write. Any real writer wouldn't care what he/she was writing about, as long as the people cared enough to read it! I admit, I had my moments of weaknesses with Brucas, for a Leyton fan I have to admit they were cute while it lasted. They are a great couple to write fanfics for, and that's mostly why I write them!

Anyways for most of you Brucas fans out there that enjoy my stories and have read my story **_Challening Secrets_** I plan on updating very soon, so please don't give up on me!! Also I plan on adding another fanfic to my Brucas collection very soon! It's gonna be called **_Welcome to Tree Hill_** very _loosely_ based on the movie Cheaper by the Dozen. So like I said be on the look out for that!


End file.
